


Happy Birthday

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [8]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Illya's birthday.  A drabble commemorating David McCallum's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

“Go ahead, Leona.  Remember what I told you,” Napoleon whispered to the three year old as they stood outside Illya’s bedroom door.

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered back before knocking on the door.

“Who is it?”

“Leona Nicole!”

“Come.”

The little girl ran to the bed, climbed up and began to kiss the Russian’s head.  “Happy birfday, Papa!  Happy birfday!”

Illya laughed as he hugged her close.  “Thank you, Daughter!  I could not have asked for a better way to wake up than your face and kisses.”

“Daddy is making a special breakfast!”

“This day just keeps getting better and better.”


End file.
